star_wars_rpg_saga_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Creation
Character Creation 1. Generate Ability Scores Every character has six abilities that represent the character’s basic strengths and weakness. These abilities - Strength, Dexterity, Constitution, Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma - affect everything a hero does, from fighting to using skills. A score of 10 or 11 in an ability is average. Higher scores grant bonuses, and lower scores give penalties. When you create your character, you’ll want to put your higher scores into the abilities most closely associated with your character’s class. Generate your six ability scores using whichever method your GM decides. Record the scores on a piece of scrap paper and put them aside for the moment. 2. Select Your Species As a Star Wars character, you aren’t limited to simply being Human. There are a variety of species available. Select the species you want to play. Each species has its own set of abilities and modifiers. Record these traits on your character sheet. 3. Choose Your Class A class provides you with a starting point for your character, a frame upon which you can hang skills, feats, and various story elements. Choose a heroic class and write it on your character sheet. 4. Assign Ability Scores Now that you know what species and class you want your character to be, take the scores you generated earlier and assign each to one of the six abilities: Strength, Dexterity, Constitution, Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma. Then make any adjustments to these scores according to the species you selected. For guidance, each class description indicates which abilities are most important for that class. You might want to put your highest scores in the abilities that accentuate the natural benefits of the class. Record your ability scores on your character sheet. Record your ability modifiers as well. 5. Determine Combat Statistics In combat, you need to know your character’s hit points, defenses, damage threshold, attack bonuses, and speed, as well as how many Force Points he has to spend. Hit Points Each character can withstand a certain amount of damage before falling unconscious or dying. This ability to take damage and keep on functioning is represented by the character’s hit points. Your class determines how many hit points you have at 1st level. Defenses Determine your character’s defenses as follows: Reflex Defense: 10 + your heroic level or armor bonus + Dexterity modifier + class bonus + natural armor bonus + size modifier Fortitude Defense: 10 + your heroic level + Constitution modifier + class bonus + equipment bonus Will Defense: 10 + your heroic level + Wisdom modifier + class bonus. When you take your first level in a heroic class, you gain class bonuses on two or more defenses. If you wear armor, you must substitute your armor bonus for your heroic level when calculating your Reflex Defense. Some types of armor also provide an equipment bonus to your Fortitude Defense in addition to an armor bonus to your Reflex Defense. Damage Threshold Attacks that deal massive amounts of damage can impair or incapacitate you regardless of how many hit points you have remaining. Your damage threshold determines how much damage a single attack must deal to reduce your combat effectiveness or, in some cases, kill you. A small or Medium character’s damage threshold is equal to his or her Fortitude Defense. Record this number on your character sheet. Base Attack Bonus Your character’s class determines your base attack bonus. Record this number on the character sheet. Melee Attack Bonus To determine your melee attack bonus, add your Strength modifier to your base attack bonus. Certain feats and talents might provide additional modifiers, so make adjustments as necessary. Ranged Attack Bonus To determine your ranged attack bonus, add your Dexterity modifier to your base attack bonus. Certain feats and talents might provide additional modifiers, so make adjustments as necessary. Speed Your character’s species determines her speed. Most species have a speed of 6 squares. Some species have a speed of 4 squares because they are small. Force Points Your character begins play with 5 Force Points. Indicate this in the space provided on the character sheet. If you end up taking the Force Boon feat, you gain an additional 3 Force Points. Destiny Points If your Gm uses the optional destiny rules, your character begin play with 1 Destiny Point. Indicate this in the space provided on the character sheet. 5. Select Skills Skills represent how well a character accomplishes dramatic tasks other than combat. Each class comes with a list of class skills. From this list, you get to pick a number of skills in which your character is considered trained. The number of trained skills your character gets depends on the class you’ve selected and your character’s Intelligence modifier. Once you’ve selected your character’s trained skills, determine the skill check modifier for each skill. The skill check modifier for trained skills is one-half your character level (rounded down) + the relevant ability modifier + 5. If you are untrained in a skill, the skill check modifier is one-half your character level (rounded down) + the relevant ability modifier. (In other words, you get a +5 bonus on skill checks made using trained skills.) Some skills cannot be used untrained. 7. Select Feats Feats are special features that provide a character with new capabilities or improvements. Your character begins play with at least one feat. If you are playing a Human, you get a bonus feat. In addition, your class also gives you several starting feats that you get for free. Select your feats and record them on the character sheet. Some feats may affect the information you’ve already recorded, so make adjustments as necessary. 8. Select A Talent At 1st level, your character gets a talent (a special class feature), Choose a talent from any of the talent trees presented in your character’s class description. Some talents have prerequisites that must be met before they can be selected. 9. Determine Starting Credits and Buy Gear Your character’s class determines how many credits you start play with. Use your credits to purchase equipment for your character. 10. Finish Your Character The last details you need to add to your character sheet help you visualize and roleplay your character. You need a name, of course-something that fits your class, species, and the Star Wars galaxy. You should also determine your character’s age, gender, height, weight, eye and hair color, skin color, and any relevant background information you want to provide. (Make sure to run your ideas past your Gamemaster so that he or she can fit them into the campaign.)